


home

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Romance, Slow Dancing, So Married, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: "Tony." Steve's voice cracks at the end of the syllable and Tony is looking at him expectantly. "Could we be enough?" Steve finishes shakily, tears running down his face in succession.Tony brushed a tear away and said: "Baby, we could be enough."[Based on the moment in the comics when Steve told Tony he gave him a home and the song Home by One Direction.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am on vacation rn and i couldnt find a wifi connection which was good enough so when i finished this i couldnt really post it immediately after
> 
> but i at least was able to make it presentable before i did so here is another stevetony fic which is essentially just another confession fic n whatnot bc thats all i ever write
> 
> this is also my very first chaptered fic,, whaddya know
> 
> enjoy lmao ❤

* * *

 

 

 ** _Make a little conversation_** ** _  
_****_So long I've been waiting_** ** _  
_****_To let go of myself and feel alive_** ** _  
_****_  
_****_So many nights I thought it over_** ** _  
_****_Told myself I kind of liked him_** ** _  
_****_But there was something missing in his eyes_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve held his breath.  
  
Tony can’t stop shaking. His fingers trembled as it held his wrench. New York was bustling with people of all walks of life since then. It was alright now.  
  
But the catch was, that Steve knew _Tony_ _wasn't_.  
  
The fact is that ever since the Battle of New York, and Tony invited everyone to come live at the Tower by making them each their own suites, the Tower was full and lively. The team has settled in perfectly, and everyone is cozy with each other like family. It was.. homey, in a sense.  
  
But Tony—the very person who united the team like that—he just wasn't as pally as everyone else was.  
  
Steve knew that particularly, because he always noticed. Way too many times. Tony would stumble into the kitchen for coffee, say a few words, and leave. Tony would hole himself up in his lab for way too long, inevitably skipping breakfast, lunch, and dinner altogether for that whole day. He doesn't make eye contact with anyone, and always excuses himself out of conversations. It seemed like he was distancing himself away from everyone else but Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce.   
  
Rhodey was Tony's bestest friend, Steve saw, from the way the two of them ever had this kind of closeness Steve understood with Bucky, his now late friend. Pepper—whom Steve has only met a handful of times, those being in relation to Tony's duties to his company—was Tony's other friend who was a constant to Tony's life, because she keeps tabs on him all the time. Pepper and Tony had once been romantically involved, Steve found out from the tabloids, but they didn't work out in the end, deciding not to date even before they did because they decided being friends was better.  
  
Bruce was another story. From what Steve observed, they understood one another. They also got along well, science being one thing that connected them and the Avengers being another. Bruce was also prone to locking himself in his own lab which Tony made for him, but eventually, he comes up to talk to the others. Which, of course, Tony didn't do— _ever_.  
  
Tony just wasn't alright. And Steve knew it not just because of what he had observed prior, but also because of what he was seeing now.  
  
Tony was hunched in front of his armor, body wracking and shaking, sobs coming out now and then from his mouth. Tony was heaving in shaky and sharp breaths all in succession. Thanks to his superhearing, Steve was able to discern, much to his surprise, that Tony was muttering softly between sobs about the people who had died back in 2012—roughly a year ago now—as well as how he wasn't able to _save_ them all, and that he _didn't_. He was close to pulling his scalp out, and Steve could hear JARVIS trying to calm him down, telling Tony how he had saved many anyway, to no relief.  
  
Tony was holding his wrench tightly while crying on the floor, and blaming _himself_ for the Battle of New York.   
  
Steve almost dropped the tray he was holding.

 

He wanted to talk to Tony, because Steve had had enough of Tony deciding to separate himself from the rest of the team. The team was family now, thanks to Tony, and Steve didn't want Tony to push them away. He wanted to help him. He even brought a tray of food, since he knew the engineer hadn’t eaten well as of late. Steve wanted Tony to talk to him, and now he guesses Tony will have to.   
  
"Tony?" Steve asks loud but soft, voice tinged with worry. Steve clutches his tray tight enough that it might crumble under his fingers, and he keeps his eyes trained on Tony.    
  
Tony really  _ isn't alright _ , and it seems like it would take a while for him to get better.   
  
It took a while for Steve to get better too. The Battle of New York had caused casualties,  _ lots _ of them. People mourned for weeks for their loved ones. At some point, some resorted to blaming the Avengers due to grief. Steve knew how devastating the battle and the aftermath was to all the people affected, some of those people being himself, now he figures Tony’s included as well, and he couldn't help but wince when he remembers he could've saved a policeman shot at by the Chitauri—because he was  _ right _ there. And Steve wasn't able to help him.   
  
Steve decided to put the tray down on a nearby coffee table, and practically ran to Tony's side, crouching to his level. Tony's hair was mussed up, his eyes red, with tear tracks ever present along his cheeks. He heaves for air as he sobs and whispers  _ 'I could have saved them' _ over and over, taking himself to blame for the war that he didn't foresee. The wrench he clutched was smeared with oil, as Tony's hands looked like they were doused in them, after working hard each passing hour.   
  
"Tony, hey, listen to me." Steve makes it so that his voice is soft and assuring, because Tony doesn't need anything but assurance at the moment. He wraps his arms around him, cradling Tony to his chest as his sobs continued to fill the air of the workshop. Steve whispers variants of  _ I got you, Tony _ and  _ you saved lots of them, Tony _ in Tony's ears like a chant. His grip gets tighter, and Tony's sobs get louder.   
  
He lets Tony's fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt and Tony's tears stain it, and sticks his nose in Tony's mussed up hair, kissing away gently. Steve lets them sit like that, for how long it may be, letting the food he brought go dry, and the coffee he made grow cold.

 

The next time Steve comes to visit Tony, he wasn't working, and he wasn't on the verge of a mental breakdown. It had been just two days since the incident in the workshop happened, and they haven't talked since then. Steve was swept up in SHIELD duty, something about arms dealers bothering Hawkeye and his... trainee, another Hawkeye. It was then resolved of course, with little butt-kicking but too much paperwork on his part, and it took two days before Clint was able to resolve the situation himself, to which he thanked Steve for. (Steve was  _ close _ to kicking him outta the team.)   
  
So to speak, Tony hasn't really talked to him yet.   
  
But when Steve stumbled into the workshop, the said man was sitting on the workbench, hand scratching his beard, not doing anything. Tony's eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was thinking hard and loud. His legs were crossed, and he was frantically checking his watch. When Steve's footsteps become audible and near, Tony stands up and puts his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hey, Cap." Tony's words rolled off his tongue nice and easy, and Steve could only look at him in surprise. He wasn't working his ass off for once. "Uh, I've been waiting for you."   
  
Steve is puzzled. "Why? What's wrong? Do you need something? I could help you."   
  
"No, no. Nothing is—nothing is wrong. I just.." Tony trails off. "You helped me awhile ago. I wanted to tell you that I was thankful for you being there or I'd have killed myself with my wrench, but apparently you were on a mission the next day. So, yeah."   
  
"You don't have to thank me, Tony. I just did what I could do to help." Steve smiles.    
  
The edges of Tony's mouth quirks up a bit. "Helping is kind of your thing, isn't it?" Tony banters. Steve can't help but laugh at his joke. "I went so far as to crash myself into the Atlantic just to help people, so yeah. Kind of is."   
  
Tony grins wide. Steve notes that his eyes crinkle at the sides. "Why're you waiting for me?" Tony clears his throat and straightens up. "Well, there's a nice burger place nearby. Thought you'd wanna try it out with me, Cap." Tony says.   
  
Tony wanted to take him to lunch. And talk. That was more than Steve ever wanted. "I'll be up for anything if you start calling me Steve first," Steve replies. "I don't go by Captain outside of the field."   
  
"Okay then,  _ Steve _ . Let’s go. I'm starving," Tony tells him, gesturing to leave. Steve has to watch him walk away before he follows.   
  
He smiles to himself. Tony's gonna be alright, and Steve will help him through it.   
  
They walk through the streets, and settle into the small burger place Tony told him he must try. Tony took the bill despite Steve's nagging that he would pay, saying he was the one who asked for them to go out. They sit and talk about everything under the umbrella, occasionally slipping into comfortable silences now and then. Steve relished in seeing Tony become comfortable with him, eyes filled with mirth and mouth bubbling with laughter. He wasn't the Tony Stark you would see on TV, nor the Tony Stark you would see in galas or in the tabloids. He was just  _ Tony _ , nothing else.   
  
A week has passed, rather better for Tony in Steve's opinion. They've had lunch everyday as a tradition ever since the first time they went out. Steve has been happy to go grab lunch with Tony every time, and sometimes, they even bring some home for the others. Tony was talking to them more, coming out for breakfast more, and even joining in for movie night once. He was opening up to the team, and Steve couldn't be happier. 

They were friends now, something Steve considered a feat so impossible a year before. But there was something about the way Tony chided with him so naturally, letting Steve hand him things, and the way Tony would touch him lightly, only for Tony’s touch to linger and give Steve goosebumps. Steve didn't know why.   
  
That week bled into months, and soon, Tony was constantly talking with everyone in the Tower. He would joke with Thor a lot about his muscles, would talk to Natasha and she would play with his hair, would start bets with Clint over plots of TV shows, and join in for every movie night, sometimes even picking the movie. They still had lunch together everyday, but they always brought food after now. Natasha once commented that he and Tony seemed like the mom and dad of the group, to which Bruce added that they should get married already and that the team would be their bestmen and maid of honor. Thor wanted to be their flowergirl.   
  
To that Tony asked, "Should we get married, Steve?"   
  
Steve flushed. Why did Tony insinuate that? And why did he even react that way? Why did Steve want to say yes? The last time he felt this way was with Peggy, and they hadn't lasted long. Did he feel something for Tony? It couldn't be—   
  
Steve chose to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the way his heart beat as fast as it did like the palpitations he had back in the day, and said jokingly: "Sure, if it's for the children." Everyone laughs, and Tony claps his shoulder with a playful grin.   
  
Even if it was a joke, Steve would have married Tony even then.   
  
Because Tony made him feel at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part yayayaya
> 
> i really wanna finish this so i am publishing everything in one go
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

 ** _So hot that I couldn't take it_** ** _  
_** ** _Want to wake up and see your face_** ** _  
_** ** _And remember how good it was being here last night_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Still high with a little feeling_** ** _  
_** ** _I see the smile as it starts to creep in_** ** _  
_** ** _It was there, I saw it in your eyes_**  
  
  
  
  
  
After thinking a lot, Steve has come up with one conclusion.  
  
 _He has feelings for Tony_.  
  
And he doesn't _know_ what to do about it.  
  
Ever since he realized it, Steve has been increasingly wary of how he acts around the genius. He becomes careful with his words, trying not to let anything slip out and trying to keep himself from stuttering. He tries to keep his hands from trembling when they brush shoulders and tries not to stare when Tony's near. He tries, and hopelessly, _he fails_.  
  
Steve notices all the little things. The graceful way Tony would move; how he carried himself well, even when he tripped over nothing. His posture is always straight, and he walked with gait and pride, often able to walk into the room and command his presence. The way he always had words easily roll off his tongue, how Steve never heard him stutter once and how he talks like he walks.   
  
Tony was confident, alluring, oozing with charm, and vibrant. Most would mark that as pure arrogance, but Steve knew better. Tony had a strong personality, and everyone was intimidated by it, even Steve once, when they first met.  
  
He had his way of thinking, something complicated that only Tony himself understood. Tony was smart, clever, and calculating. He thought fast and every idea formed in his head he executed perfectly. Tony was intelligent, that was a given. But Tony also knew how to create and make his ideas a reality. His hands and his brain worked together just fine, and that was perhaps what made Tony somewhat a threat to those who disliked him. Tony's intellect has also saved him from danger too many times to be count, and that made him invincible.   
  
But most importantly, Tony had a heart as gold as the metal he had on his suit. Maybe even more. Steve knows so, because he has seen it. He has been on the other side of it even.  
  
It was from the way Tony treated his bots like they were his own children, oiling their joints everyday and calling their names softly. From how Tony would let Natasha paint his nails or tickle her, how he would let Thor braid his hair and buy the god boxes of poptarts when they'd ran out. From how he helped Bruce after a hulk-out by brewing him tea and getting him clothes to wear, how Tony would upgrade Clint's arrows and pay for Clint's favorite TV shows to binge-watch them with the archer. From how Tony takes Steve out to lunch and buys Steve his favorite bagels and dozens of stationery.   
  
It was from how Tony upgrades Rhodey's suit and how he spars with Rhodey while wearing their suits in the gym and drinks his ass off with his bestfriend. How Tony would let Pepper drag him off to the mall on her birthday and listens when she talks about celebrities she finds attractive as they enjoy smoothies in Tony's penthouse.  
  
It was from Tony's genuity and generosity, the way he values the team and his friends. How he treats everyone and how he regards them highly, with respect and kindness, eagerly spending time with each and every one of the people he cared about. That was the bottomline: Tony cares a lot about the people he treats as family.  
  
Steve thought that Tony was perfect, and if he was not, he was damn near it.  
  
Steve knows—with certainty and with all his heart—that he may be in love with Tony Stark, and all that he is.   
  
No matter what becomes of him.  
  
He doesn't know if Tony feels the same, but what he does know is Tony is anything but heterosexual. Tony was at a Pride Parade once. He made the Avengers attend, and clearly stated that he went both ways while clad in an Iron Man suit in pink, purple and blue, a bisexual flag behind him acting as a cape. Steve himself painted on his shield the colors of the same flag as Tony's as well, alluding to the fact that he wasn't straight either. They were on the front page for weeks.  
  
But since Steve recognizes his feelings now, he was gonna have to admit them soon.  
  
Which will prove to be an _embarrassing_ task.  
  
If he already had a hard time to compose himself, how was he gonna do it? Steve was gonna stutter his ass off, trip over air, creep Tony out, and never be his friend again. The possibilities are _heartbreaking_ and _endless_.  
  
 _Hey Tony, I think you're amazing and you're nothing but pure perfection, I'm in love with you._ Cue slap in the face.  
  
 _Tony, I really wanna jump your bones and I’m hella in love with everything that you are._ Cue the punch in the gut.  
  
Basically, Steve was _losing his_ _mind_.  
  
Even with everything on the line, Steve quickly strategizes a plan in his head for _Operation Confess To Tony Stark_. He was gonna walk into Tony's workshop, tell Tony his feelings, not chicken out, and done. He would be lucky enough if Tony even so much as agrees to a date with him. Rejection would be tough, but Steve was prepared to handle it.  
  
And so _Operation Confess To Tony Stark_ was due to commence.  
  
Before doing anything though, Steve had to do something else completely different first: Ask for the team's opinions. He needed input, and maybe, some advice.  
  
 _Okay_ , maybe he miscalculated a bit.  
  
"So, you have feelings for Tony, the resident Grinch of the Tower, who took _months_ before he even so much as spent an hour with us, and what, you're planning to confess your heart and soul to him?" Clint flails as he shoves more Doritos in his mouth. "Which, if gone well, you might get laid—or if not, you never become friends again?" The archer finishes with his mouth full. Bruce's face scrunches up at Clint, deciding to readjust his glasses and look away.  
  
Steve nods, taking a Dorito chip from the bowl on the coffee table himself, eating it before answering. (Bruce mutters _“Cannibalism,”_ under his breath.) "Well, Tony isn't the Grinch of the Tower really, but yeah, basically. I was thinking of telling you all first before doing it," Steve replies. There are at least five bowls of Doritos on the table, and Steve has stress-ate almost the whole bowl.  
  
Natasha speaks up, "I say you go do it, Steve. If Tony reciprocates your feelings, then that's great. But if he doesn't, I don't think you'd stop being friends. Stop overexaggerating. He wouldn't just _do_ that." She grabs a handful of chips and eats it up, less messy than when Clint did it.  
  
"Natasha's right, Steve. Just confess," Bruce tells him, the edges of his mouth quirked up a bit. "We're here to support you any other way."  
  
Thor pours the remnants of a bowl of chips into his mouth. "I believe that you will emerge victorious in your pursuit of professing your love for Anthony, Captain. I bid you good luck!" He claps Steve on the shoulder quite enthusiastically, as he tries to chew all of what he has poured into his mouth. Steve grins wide. He has found the best friends he could ever ask for.  
  
"Alright, I’ll ask Tony out for a date and confess to Tony that I love him. That'll be okay, won't it?"  
  
Clint turns his head and his eyebrows raise up. He snorts. "More than okay now than ever," Clint tells him.  
  
Steve was confused, until he followed Clint’s line of sight, his mouth falling open. Tony was right there, frozen, the mug in his hand close to being dropped. His lips were parted a little in surprise, having walked in about right as Steve said he loved him. Great timing as ever. How was Steve even a superhero with his so-called stealthiness?

"You love me?" Tony says slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he heard.   
  
Well. The cat's out of the bag now.   
  
Natasha and the others get up almost immediately. She puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Go big or go home, Steve." They leave, Thor giving a cheese-covered thumbs up to Steve with a bowl of Doritos in his arms. Time to execute the plan.   
  
Tony eventually snapped from his daze, and made his way to the kitchen, looking sheepish as he went. Steve himself was nervous, scratching the back of his neck frantically and hands shaking slightly. "Uh, so regarding what you heard—yeah. Yeah, I do," Steve says, trying to keep his voice straight. This was hella awkward.   
  
Tony was making himself coffee, his back turned from Steve as he did so. "I—uhm. Is it true?" He asks quietly. "Is it true that you, uh, you know."   
  
Steve takes a deep breath. He gulps. "Y-yes, Tony. It is. I was gonna tell you sooner or later, actually." He reaches to get a Dorito chip, and eats it, starting to stress-eat once again.   
  
Tony chuckles a little, albeit nervously. He turns to Steve with a mug filled of freshly-made coffee in hand. "It was a bit too soon, wasn't it?" He comments. Tony makes his way to sit at the couch Steve was in, far from him. Steve guesses that this is it, he was gonna get rejected. Tony was uncomfortable with him. Steve hopes he and Tony will still be friends after this.   
  
"Uh, yeah. It was." Steve's voice was shaky. There was a beat when nothing was said and silence filled the room. Tony finishes his coffee and puts the empty mug on the table next to the bowls of Doritos. Steve prepares himself for the rejection he was gonna get with a heavy heart.   
  
"Steve, I—"   
  
"Look, Tony—"   
  
"wanted to say—"   
  
"I'm really—"   
  
Then they're close, too close, knees touching and Tony's just an hair away. He could hear Tony breathe when at close proximity like this. He looks soft, wearing only a tanktop and shorts, hair a messy mop on his head, and eyes the same hazel color he knew. He looked.. beautiful, there was no other way to describe him right now.

Steve decided to speak up first. "Tony, I—" Tony put a hand on his lips before he spoke. "Steve," Tony says firmly. "Fha'z me." Steve's reply comes out muffled. Tony laughs a little, sounding like music to Steve's ears.  "Let me speak first, okay?" He says kind of fondly, and removes his hand. Steve just nods. "Okay."  
  
Tony heaves in a breath, rather in a timid manner. "I—" He pauses for a second, as if hesitating. "I love you too, Steve. I love you too."  
  
Steve's stunned. He just stares at Tony, his voice dying at his throat due to disbelief. His heart is glad, and it feels warmth. Tony _loves_ him—Tony loves him back. And this was all _real_ , it was _happening_ , but it felt wistful and like a hazy dream. Tony's eyes looked at him, those eyes so expressive and wondrous in a way that has Steve on his knees all the time.   
  
It was so wonderful to be in love.  
  
"Steve?"   
  
Tony's voice took him out of his trance. Tony was still looking at him, waiting for a response. He was so close to Steve now. Tentatively, Steve reached out his hand, cupping Tony's face, bringing him close. Tony follows him, and soon enough, their lips touch in a chaste kiss. The kiss doesn't go deep or hot or hungry, it stays soft and passionate, full of emotion. Its truthful and reassuring, careful and a bit hesitant, but Tony's lips melt against Steve's own like it was meant to stay there, and Steve forgets for a few moments that they were two separate people.   
  
He latches on to Tony desperately, and when Tony's mouth parts, his tongue slips in and all Steve ever wants to taste ever again is _Tony, Tony, Tony._   
  
Steve's hand on Tony's face moves to Tony's neck, and his other hand moves to Tony's waist, trying to ground the other man, as though if Steve lets go of him, Tony will leave. Tony moves closer, his hand on top of Steve's arm on his waist, like he wishes for kiss after kiss after kiss.  
  
Eventually, they separate, and Steve looks at Tony as his eyes flutter open. They don't move away from each other, and Steve doesnt wanna let go of Tony just yet. Tony's eyes are more expressive and soft as ever, and he looks dazed as he stares at Steve. For a while they don't say anything, and Steve has a smile plastered on his face.   
  
Happiness wasn’t a far away feeling any longer.  
  
"So, how about that date?" Steve asks Tony.  
  
Tony seems to light up, the grin on his face growing bigger, radiant. He looks strikingly like how he once did when he found out Natasha used to do ballet, like when he discovered a fabric just stretchy and tough enough for the Hulk, like when Steve told him he liked the upgrades he'd made on the Captain America suit. But it's also different, its new. Tony looked young and full of joy.  
  
"Kissing before the first date? I'm pretty sure that wasn't how it was done in the 1940's, Cap." Tony called him Cap again. He felt a finger poke his chest. Steve lets out a laugh, his chest not heavy anymore. "It ain't the 1940's no more, doll," He replies, making Tony blush pink.   
  
Tony swats at him, but that only makes Steve laugh lightly once again. He leans down and presses a quick kiss on Tony's lips again, and he feels.. he feels happy. _Content_. That was something he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.  
  
The Avengers were part of the reason why he felt that way. If they hadn't been formed, would he have met Tony? If they had not intervened, would he even have confessed? Steve thanks his lucky stars Fury even thought about making a team, and he thanks whatever god is even there that the Avengers Initiative was launched.

Yes, the team wasn't perfect. None of them were. They were not normal people leading normal lives. Even though the team would seem like in tatters, even though sometimes Clint and Natasha would try to kill each other, and even though Thor and Hulk seemed to destroy everything in sight, it didn't really faze Steve. In hindsight, it made him love the team more.   
  
Steve sat there, eating Dorito chips together with Tony, doing nothing but basking in his presence. And it was  _ better than anything _ .   
  
When the team went back to the living room, they found Steve holding a sleeping Tony in his arms and bowls once filled of Doritos eaten clean. (Thor pouted and wanted more Doritos, and Natasha smiled at Steve looking a bit proud. Bruce was decidedly happy for them. Clint then asked him if they were going to adopt the rest of the team bow and Steve couldn't give Clint an answer.) The next time the team ever saw Steve with Tony again was with Steve's arms wrapped around Tony securely, Steve being sure he looked happier than ever. He wouldn't ever stop being thankful to them.   
  
He was more than glad he miscalculated.   
  
Now the Tower felt more like home than ever.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter is the next
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter aaaah
> 
> im actually really happy with how this all went
> 
> also has anyone noticed hawkeye (2012) references ;))
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

**_I was stumbling, looking in the dark_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With an empty heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But you say you feel the same_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Could we ever be enough?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Baby we could be enough_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And it's alright_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When you're lost, I'll find the way_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll be your light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You'll never feel like you're alone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll make this feel like home_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
Steve held his breath.   
  
"Hey," Tony said, face smiling and just as radiant as it did all those years ago. Steve had his hands around Tony's waist, with Tony's arms around his neck, and they were chest to chest in the center of the dance floor. The warm lighting of the room turned Tony's hair a few shades lighter, making it softer than it looked. Steve smiles back at him in pure and utter joy. "Hey," Steve replies.   
  
The white tux Tony was wearing matched the white tux on Steve, as did the ring on Tony's left hand with the one on Steve's own. There was nothing else Steve wanted to be but a Stark-Rogers now.   
  
That's who he was now, a Stark-Rogers,  _ married to Tony Stark-Rogers _ , respectively.   
  
They swayed in tune to the music from the speakers, feeling like the only people in the world. Steve was gonna spend forever with the man in his arms, and he was  _ happy _ . More so than he had  _ ever _ been.    
  
Steve could say he was happy when he got Bucky back. He could say he was happy when he saw Peggy again. He could say he was happy all those times.   
  
But he was happiest with Tony by his side. With Tony being there. It was like no one and nothing else mattered if Tony was next to him. He was like the missing piece of the puzzle who was Steve Rogers. Steve felt complete with Tony there.    
  
Tony Stark gave him a home. And furthermore, Tony made him feel like he  _ had _ one.   
  
It started all those years ago, when he made his own Tower a place for the team. When he opened up to the Avengers and Steve. When he told Steve he loved him the first time. When he said  _ I do _ to the rest of his life with Steve in it. Steve felt more at home than anything, because Tony opened his arms and let Steve find home in him. Tony was more than happy to do that for Steve.   
  
Steve couldn't have imagined a life like this.   
  
"You're thinking a lot," Tony says, playing with the hair at his nape. "You're making that face."   
  
"What face?" Steve asks quizzically.   
  
Tony snorts. "The face you make when you're figuring out a strategy for a mission. Why are you doing it now? You didn't propose to me as part of a mission to kill me, didn’t you?"    
  
Steve laughs, looking at Tony with the most love he can muster. "Not really. If I had a mission like that I would have proposed sooner,” Steve says. “I'm just thinking about you." Tony giggles lightly, Steve immediately committing the sound to memory. "Yeah? And what about me? Is it a mission related to getting into my pants next?" Tony replies with a smirk.   
  
Steve grins. "You really wanna know?" Tony nods. "Just spill the beans, tough guy. I wanna hear."   
  
"This is gonna be a tad sappy but—" Tony cuts him off. "Oh, come on, Steve. I've known you for years now. I know how sappy you can be. Just spit it out."   
  
"Okay. Here it is." Steve breathes out before speaking. "Tony, my life's never been the same ever since you've been in it." Steve tightens the hold he has on Tony's waist. Tony quirks an eyebrow at him. "Many people say that to me, I know."   
  
"Tony."    
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. Continue?" Tony coaxes.   
  
Steve can't help but beam at him. He was so  _ lucky _ . "You gave me a home, Tony. Made me one. Let me have one. After going out of the ice, I felt alone in this new world."   
  
Tony looks at him, analyzing what he had to say. "But you, you were this light who guided me and took me where I had to go. You brought me home again. Tony, you're what home is to me. You made me belong here. Thank you."   
  
Tony has tears in his eyes. "Dammit, you big sappy Golden Retriever. I thought we already said our vows." Steve laughs.   
  
Tony sniffles. "God, I should be the one saying thank you. When you held me all those years ago while I cried my ass out because of New York, you saved me, Steve. You saved me. I was a goner if it weren't for you."   
  
Steve had tears forming in his eyes, and Tony had a tear roll down his cheek. Steve reached to wipe it away with his thumb, smiling wetly. "Fuck. We're crying now. Is this what newlyweds do on their wedding day?" Tony says to him as he sniffs. "We're a couple of sentimental geezers, Tony," Steve replies, and Tony chuckles. "Yeah, we are."   
  
"Tony." Steve's voice cracks at the end of the syllable and Tony is looking at him expectantly. "Could we be enough?" Steve finishes shakily, tears running down his face in succession.   
  
Tony brushed a tear away and said: "Baby, we could be enough."    
  
Everyone around them was watching but Steve didn't care. He kissed Tony before God himself just a few hours prior—he could kiss him again in front of those who were in witness as well. He dips Tony as they kissed, sweet and slow, forgetting everything else.   
  
Their friends watched them from the sidelines, and Steve knew they had smiles on their own faces. Clint was noticeably trying not to burst crying into Bucky's shoulder. ( _ "Mom and Dad really got married." _ ) Bucky had looked proud beside him. Thor stood with Bruce near them, a flowercrown on his head, Mjolnir and Bruce's hand held tight. Thor had been flowergirl.   
  
Wanda and Vision were leaning into each other, and Natasha, Sam, Pepper and Rhodey were all sitting on one table, watching, as he and Tony danced. He and Tony personally sought to invite everyone, even Fury, his agents, and Clint's trainee, who Steve came to know as Kate.    
  
Everything was okay, and Steve was so  _ happy _ .   
  
He was  _ home _ .

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, totally ignoring canon in hopes of happy endings
> 
> i love canon divergence
> 
> thanks for reading ❤

**Author's Note:**

> i will be uploading the other chapters once i am finished editing them and then this fic will be done and i can finally move to another fic
> 
> thanks for reading ❤❤


End file.
